


Only Cat You Need

by BestFriendsClub



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Jealous Phil Lester, M/M, Neko Phil Lester, cat prejudice, neko!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestFriendsClub/pseuds/BestFriendsClub
Summary: Phil knows he shouldn't be jealous over Dan watching some cat videos, but he can't help himself when he sees Dan take a selfie with another cat on his lap.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Only Cat You Need

Dan has recently found himself on cat-tube, the cat side of YouTube. Full of heartfelt stories of kittens getting rescued and adopted, cats chasing lasers, one guy makes videos cooking with his cats. Dan adds a bookmark being sure to come back to that later and use some of his recipes. The channel he is currently watching is one that sets up obsicles for their cats to get though. Dan is watching the cats try getting through a see through maze made with plastic wrap when Phil walks in the room.

His ears perk up when he sees Dan. He doesn’t stop himself from trotting over and leaning into Dan on the couch. “What you watching.” he says letting soft purrs out as he nuzzles into Dan’s shoulder, clearly not interested in what Dan is watching.

He lifts up his hand to gently scratch behind Phil’s ears. “Cat-tube.”

Phil looks up at that pulling a headphone out of Dan’s ear “what’s that?” He asks putting in the other headphone. He watches the cats jump around seeming a bit confused. 

“It’s just a side of YouTube, people posting videos of their cats. I think you’d like it with how much you like animal planet and all the videos people send you on twitter humm.” Dan explains thankfully for Phil not seeing how his face has fallen a little.

Phil doesn’t mention to Dan that he doesn’t watch any of the cat videos people send him. He is sure they all mean well but watching them doesn’t give him that same happiness he gets when he sees a panda, or a corgi, or a little baby goat jumping in the grass. This is making Dan happy though so he doesn’t want to upset him. 

“Oh neat, uhh what’s this one?”

“The cats have to get through a clear maze.” Dan laughs as a cat jumps through two pieces of plastic. 

“They don’t seem that good at it.” He comments, his chest rises up a little. Dan can’t actually like these cats right?

Dan only laughs along, “not really huh.”

Phil does give Dan his headphone back though deciding it’s better to just cuddle into Dan and let him enjoy his videos. They both go through weird rabbit holes of videos anyway it won’t last long. Dan will probably find some wiki article soon, or maybe they can watch Meerkat Manor as it’s been one of his favorite shows recently.

~

Phil is curled up reading when he looks up and notices Dan is crying. How did he not hear him crying? That doesn’t matter. He puts his bookmark back in and walks over to Dan. “Danny?” He asks as he comes up beside him he frowns. Another cat video. “What’s wrong?”

Dan pauses the video and leans into Phil’s side. Phil let’s his hands rub Dan’s shoulders gently. He waits for Dan to say something knowing it can take him awhile to gather his words. “It’s just sad.” He waits for Dan to continue but he doesn't.

“Then why are you watching it if it’s sad?” Phil frowns. If the cats make him sad he should stop watching. Besides he lives with Phil who is way better than any cat could be.

Dan shakes his head “But it’s happy, this kitten was all abandoned and scared but now it has a forever home and is happy.” Dan wipes his tears into Phil’s shirt before pulling out his headphones and playing the video again now so Phil can hear. 

Phil moves so he’s standing behind Dan as the video plays. He plays with his curls as they are far more entertaining than the cat on screen. He does try to pay a little bit of attention in case Dan wants to talk more about it. He should be a good boyfriend and be able to do that. But God the cat is so helpless, it’s getting so much needless attention,. The cat is fine. They made it better no reason to care anymore. He wants to tell Dan and they can move on and do something else. Phil doesn’t though cause this stupid video of a cat has made Dan feel emotional and he’s not going to hurt his feelings over it.

~

Dan definitely starts to notice when they are watching animal planet and one of the commercials for My Cat From Hell plays and one of the cats hiss and Phil hisses back at the TV. Phil didn’t mean to hiss, he’s usually better keeping those instincts at bay but lately these have just been too many cats and he is done.

Dan turns towards him squeezing him a little tighter. “It’s ok you goof, can’t get you through a screen.”

Phil only frowns staring at the cat that just hissed. Dan is sure if that cat was actually in the room it would not be as light hearted “That cat is stupid.” Phil pouts as his tail starts to fluff up. 

Dan laughs “You haven’t even seen more of that cat than 15 seconds, seems a bit unfair.”

He doesn’t care though Phil keeps his ears pinned back as if that will make the ad go by quicker. “Doesn’t matter all cats are.”

“Phil.” Dan says in a tone that has his head turning to look at Dan. “You’re literally part cat.”

“But I’m not that-”  
“One of your favorite animals is literally a lion, and you watched a whole documentary about cheetahs yesterday.” Dan chuckles pulling Phil so he’s resting his head on Dan’s chest. Phil doesn’t complain as he gets to curl up and take more warmth from him. 

“They aren’t cats!” He argues, they are big and cool and don’t need humans. Dan can’t use hiss favorite animal against him, that's not how this works. Cats are little pets who need their humans. They are the lowest of the low, he doesn’t understand why people like them so much.

“They are cats, they are big cats, well not cheetahs but you know not gonna have a cheetah in the house are you.” That’s when Dan pauses “Wait a second, is someone jealous of house cats?”

Phil feels his face heating up as Dan teases him. “No!” He frowns at his own hands trying to think how to explain it without saying that. If he is jealous over another cat that would get more attention from Dan than he would Phil doesn’t need to tell him that. “I. No. Cats are just annoying you don’t understand.”

“I don’t understand, do I?” Dan is smirking at him. He’s holding back another laugh. Phil just huffs turning back to the TV as their show comes back on. 

“Nope.”

~

Dan was on the train back to Phil from his parents house when he flips through his photos trying to pick one to post on instagram. There aren’t many photos but he did take one with a cat that decided to sit on his lap as he was reading this morning. People would like that one, it will give his viewers some fun theorizing about them getting pets in the future. He shouldn’t entertain that idea too much though as he knows a house is not something they can afford anytime soon. 

He sent Phil a text saying his train just arrived and he’d be in a cab on the way home soon. Phil didn’t respond but he didn’t think about that too much as the neko was probably caught up playing some game or maybe being extra lazy and still sleeping in bed, he always has the habit of laying in bed longer when the sun is shining through the window keeping the room warm. 

When he opens the door though there is no bouncy Phil like he expected. “Hi! The other half is home.” Dan calls out kicking off his shoes closing the door behind him. He still is not met with a response. He tries to not let that worry him, maybe Phil is napping.

He finds Phil in the lounge glaring at his phone,something must be wrong now. He carefully walks over trying not to startle him “Phil?”

The neko turns towards him, Phil’s nose is twitching a little bit, Phil’s tail is puffed up and swishing angrily. His glare holding Dan in place. It’s not till Phil is in front of his face does he realize how quickly he has gotten up. Phil pulls Dan into a hug wrapping his tail around Dan’s back before shoving him towards the couch. 

Phil is mumbling something about cats, Dan hears the word “mine” dropped a couple times before he is falling into the sofa. He finally thinks a little bit more and wraps his arms around Phil trying to steady them. 

“I’m here I’m here, not going anywhere.” Dan tells him rubbing Phils back. 

Phil is purring so loud Dan can feel his chest shake. He keeps nuzzling into him and running his hands up and down Dan’s arms, and shoulders, and back, and anywhere he can reach. “Mine.”

“I know I’m yours I’m not going anywhere.” he tells him trying to calm him down from whatever has gotten him worked up. Surely being away from a couple days wouldn’t do this? They have spent time away from each other before visiting family and been fine. Maybe they miss each other and are clingy when they meet back up but this was unusual.

Phil doesn’t stop though setting on getting that other cats smell off of him. Dan must smell like Phil, the other cats better know he is taken. “Fuck that cat you’re mine.” 

Then it hits, Dan gets a huge smile on his face, “so you saw the instagram post.” He hears Phil make a sound that would probably be closer to a growl if he also wasn't trying to purr. “It’s ok you’re mine, I’m not adopting any cats.”

“Better not.” Phil mumbles starting to calm down a little more but still staying on Dan’s lap leaning against his chest. Dan is his, he knows he is his. Still let another cat sit on him, just the thought has Phil’s tail twitching. That’s not the point though, Dan didn’t know. Maybe Phil should calm down a litte, but not till his scent has drowned out that other cat.

“Not a cat fan?” Dan asks with a laugh sneaking its way through.

“You don’t need a cat you have me.” Phil replies resting his head on Dan’s shoulder. He takes a couple deep breaths happy to find Dan is starting to smell less of that other cat and more like Phil the more he scents.

“I do got you, you’re not going anywhere don’t worry.” He says almost rocking them side to side a little. He let’s Phil hug him all he needs and talk about his week at home, how he missed Dan, and how he isn’t letting him go for the rest of the day which makes them laugh.

Eventually Phil lets Dan get up and change, he was rather happy about that ready to get those clothes in the wash. His Dan would be smelling like himself again. That still did not stop Phil from being extra clingy and trying to scent him more though.

Dan doesn’t mind he actually enjoys it, knowing he is loved and wanted so dearly by Phil. He didn’t realize he would get so jealous over a cat. Today's reaction was easily amplified by Dan’s cat binge he has been on the past couple weeks. 

All is well though as they go to bed Phil is happily curled into Dans side resting his head on his chest. He has his tail around Dan’s arm which is currently resting on Phil’s back. They aren't going anywhere... or adopting a cat apparently.


End file.
